First Time Meeting You
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Nala nor Mheetu never met their father. Nala decides that they should go see him. What happens whe she puts her brother in danger! Oneshot.


Ever since I was young, I wondered about my father. I never met him in my life. Whenever I ask mom about him, she doesn't want to talk about it. Even my friends ask me about did I ever have a dad? Well when I get the chance to leave the Pride Lands I will look for my father.

I suddenly felt someone lightly playing with my tail, I turned my head. It was my brother Mheetu. "What are you doing?"

"Play with me."

I turned to face him. I took a look around us, to see if anybody was looking at us, there was no lion in sight. I looked at my brother as I smirked. "Feel like going on a adventure?"

"Yes! Where are we going?"

"Away from the Pride Lands."

"We'll get in trouble," Mheetu's green eyes grew with worry.

"No we won't. Follow me."

Together we hopped off the rocks and we headed off to where we're going. In the tall green grass we're invisible, nobody could see us.

"Nala, where are we going?"

"Finding our father."

"Mother said he died. Scar kille him," Mheetu said.

"Wait! He left the Pride Lands, right?"

Mheetu nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He left to make his own pride. I over heard Mufasa saying, he lives in Waterfall Pride Lands."

"Why do we need to go to Scar?"

"Our father might be there!" I shouted with a smile.

"Do you where it is?" Mheetu asked.

"Yeah, it's passed the Outlanders."

We walked passed the Outlanders. We took a look as we passed by it. There was no grass it was just dirt and rocks, it was quiet and empty. Nobody lives there, they must've moved to Waterfall Pride Lands.

"It's so dead," Mheetu said.

"Nobody lives there to keep it looking nice," I replied.

"Good thing is nobody won't come out and attack us."

That's right, Scar! We need to be careful of him. He's known for attacking Pride Landers that go near his land. "We need to watch out for Scar, he could attack us."

"He does hate Pride Landers."

Mheetu and I could hear a waterfall. "We're almost there!"

Mheetu smiled. "I wonder if our dad will remember us."

"Of course he will, we are his cubs." We entered the pride. We didn't see Scar.

The pride was so beautiful, it had green grass, flowers and a big rock where the lions live, and of course the waterfall. "I don't see any lions, "I said.

"They could be in their cave."

Our hearts were racing as we climbed up the rock. "Hello?"

Suddenly a male roar came from the cave. We jumped and we looked inside the cave. It was dark, but we saw red eyes glowing. We watched as the lion walked out of the cave.

"Scar," I said.

"What are you doing here, entering my pride? "

Mheetu stayed close to me, I could feel hid body shaking as his body was close to mine. "We want to see our father."

"You have no business being here. GET OUT!" He raised his paw, getting ready to hit us.

I roared at him. "Not if we see our father!"

"Nala, let's go!"

"I demand you to take us to see our father!" I said with anger.

He hit me with his paw, and his claws were out. I roared in pain. I dig my claws into his legs.

"STOP!" Mheetu yelled. "We need help!"

"No, we don't. We can fight him!"

Scar suddenly stopped fighting me, he looked at Mheetu. "You weren't suppose to be born."

Mheetu clawed his nose. "WE WANT TO SEE OUR FATHER!" He pined him to the ground and he was bitting his neck.

"Mheetu, don't!" I was about to remove him, but Scar threw him and he landed on the ground. "Mheetu!" I ran over to him.

"Get help."

My eyes began to water. "Mheetu, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." My brother was hurt and there was nothing I could do. I sat there and cried. I hoped and prayed that he was okay, I don't need him to die.

"Scar, what's going on?" A male lion asked. I turned my body to see who it was. He looked like Mheetu, it's our father!

"Dad?"

His ears pricked up and he turned his head to look at me. He walked over to me with worry, he saw my wounds from the fight. "Who are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm Nala, Sarafina's daughter and my brother Mheetu."

He gasped. "I remember! My you grew up fast!" He walked over to Mheetu who was badly hurt. "You guys shouldn't be here, you could've been killed!"

Mheetu looked up at his dad. "Dad."

He smiled. "It's so nice to see my cubs again! Mheetu, can you get up?"

Mheetu nodded. Our dad helped him up. He did walk, he didn't die! "I'm glad, you're okay!" I smiled.

"I should take you guys ho-"

"What happened?" A familiar male voice asked.

Yup, we're in trouble. "My babies!" She walked over to us.

"Sarafina, remember me?" My father asked.

Our mom looked at him with a smile. "Mohatu!" They rubbed their heads together with smiles.

Mufasa looked at them with confusion. I noticed his look. "He's our dad."

They stopped rubbing and Sarafina looked at. "Were you the one who brought Mheetu in danger? "

I nodded with a sigh. "I wanted to see our father."

"You're in big trouble!"

"I know, I'm sorry," I said.

"We both fought Scar."

"Let's go home," Mufasa said.

"Mom, will we ever see our dad again?" Mheetu asked.

She sighed and looked at him. "I'm not sure, it's not safe."

"Bye," he said.

We said our goodbyes and we headed our way back home. That's probably the only time we'd see our father, I wish he could stay with us.


End file.
